


the wild rose

by Cayla_Glow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayla_Glow/pseuds/Cayla_Glow
Summary: Ruby accepts the mission of protecting Whitley, and they both wonder what they want for the future. This in a fanfic that I originally wrote and published in Spanish and now in English.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Whitley Schnee, Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.

Ruby is ready for battle, she had Crescent Rose and her friends, her sisters in arms, were going to face Salem. This was the battle for which she had prepared all her life in which the fate of Remnant would be decided.

Ruby woke up to the sound of the alarm, then turned it off but remained in bed. Again that dream, or rather that memory. But she couldn't let those recurring memories affect her, not again, since she was the leader she had to be strong for her team and family. Everyone knew her as the most optimistic, the one who always kept hoping for a better world and had to stay that way. "Salem was defeated, I'm fine," she thought continuously. But she could not forget that day she almost died or the fact that she was miraculously alive. The young huntress got up and prepared for her mission of the day, which she had accepted at the request of the Atlas government: protect Whitley Schnee. It was an interesting mission after all, he was Weiss's younger brother, and he had never really met him, he had only seen him from afar, but if he had repeatedly heard his sister's comments about him. According to Weiss, Whitley was an insufferable, spoiled and selfish child with whom he always had a bad relationship.

\- He is cold and without feelings! Cried Weiss

"But you and him are siblings and also when we met you were not very warm" Ruby thought how much I hear that comment but decided not to say anything.

But the huntress thought that if Whitley looked a bit like Weiss then he was just an ice king waiting to defrost, after all the Schnee family had a very sad story, maybe all they needed was to have friends to support them. That had worked with Weiss. Ruby was already 21 years old, he had already grown up, he would interact with the young Schnee without any prejudice and make sure to keep him safe.

…

Whitley had been awake for hours when the alarm rang, he could hardly sleep last night because an important day was waiting for him. He got up and began preparing for his announcement. At breakfast the servants had already prepared the food and the young man was in the dining room alone. Again his mother did not show up to accompany him, but that no longer surprised him. Although he and his mother lived in the Schnee Mansion, they were almost missing, she was always in her room and only left for the servants to give her food and bottles of alcohol. Whitley went to his office, which was previously his father's, and reviewed the speech he had prepared for his presentation. There could be no mistakes today, everything should be perfect to save the family company. He was no longer a child, he was already 21 years old and must be a man and not succumb to thoughts of loneliness and sadness.

Whitley was now the director of the Dust Schnee Company, which was in a bad position since his father's arrest and rumors of the company's involvement in recent terrorist attacks, that’s especially angered him because he would not commit same mistakes as Jacques Schnee, he would be better than that, besides he constantly thought "the world is a disaster". The fact that the hunters had defeated a powerful enemy did not mean that the world was suddenly perfect, there is still organized crime and attacks against the population everywhere.

But Whitley convinced himself that he is doing the right thing, or at least what is necessary to save his last name from ruin. He only had to worry about one thing at that time, apart from being convincing while speaking he should expect that the multiple threats he had received were not true, but he should not worry anyway because the Atlas government had promised him that they would send an experienced hunter to protect him in what identified the threats against him. Luckily for him that hunter was not Weiss, the last time they had spoken they had a bitter fight full of claims about the past and false accusations. The person who was going to protect him was another member of the RWBY team and although Whitley had never personally interacted with them, he only knew them from the news. Everyone knew about that incredible team of four girls who had saved the world.

…

There were a few minutes left for the press conference and Whitley was nervous even though he tried to hide it. While he was distracted in his thoughts, Ruby approached without making any noise.

-Hello, you must be Whitley Schnee, I am Ruby Rose, the huntress in charge of protecting you for a while. - She said with a big smile as she extended her hand to greet him.

Whitley was startled, that girl was really quick and stealthy, but regained his composure and shook her hand.

-Delighted Miss Rose, I deeply appreciate your help in this situation. -He said with the fake smile he had already perfected after so many years.

-Great, then you will give your speech and then I will guard you in your house, neglect not to notice that I am there. - She said.

\- Mr. Schnee, five minutes to talk! Interrupted a man from the press conference.

-Yes, I am ready. - He said sighing.

-You're nervous, don't worry, it's normal, I'm here, you're not alone.

\- Ruby said as she put her hand on Whitley's shoulder. Whitley hadn't heard those words in a while, that made him feel strangely better.

-Thank you. -He answered quickly and then took the stage.

Whitley as owner of the Dust Schnee Company gave a speech to the press clarifying that his company had no ties to criminals and that he was working on improving the working conditions of his employees, as well as participating in charitable acts. But the press seemed more interested in knowing about his Jacques Schnee's stay in jail and his alleged links with criminals. Whitley eloquently evaded those questions and then withdrew. Ruby, who had been patrolling the area, listened attentively to his speech, it seemed that the young Schnee wanted to do things well, but every time they mentioned his father and his crimes he seemed afflicted. The huntress applauded him and then met him.

-You did very well. - She encouraged him.

-I hope it's enough. - He said in a faint tone. And both got into the car that would take them to the Schnee mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Schnee mansion was a cold and lonely place, or so it seemed to Ruby, "maybe it's the white and blue walls," he thought. While the hunter was questioning the Schnee's color scheme, Whitley did not forget the words of the reporters, everyone seemed to rejoice in the misfortune of his family, that frustrated him more and more.  
\- Is there anyone else here besides us? -Ruby asked in an attempt to have a conversation.  
-Only the service, there are five people and my mother but she is in her room.  
-Oh ... is she alright?  
-I guess so.  
-Great, now I'm going to do a perimeter review and test your security system, just stay in your office and shout if there are problems.  
-All right. -He replied in a still down. He went to his office and locked himself there.  
Ruby began to inspect the house, then concluded that the place was safe, with her there Weiss's mother and brother would be safe from anything. The huntress began to distract herself from her mission by looking at the Schnee's family portraits and photographs, in all cases the photo seemed to show the perfect family, except for one detail, their faces. Their expressions were too formal, there were no smiles or hugs, and it wasn't like his family photos always with the funny expressions of her father Taiyang and her sister Yang. That was when he saw a photograph of Whitley playing the piano, in that picture he seemed happy.  
-Excuse me, Miss Rose, tell the service to prepare a room for you to stay here for a while and also to prepare food that I hope you like. - Said Whitley, who now seemed in a better mood.  
Ruby nodded and then saw that portrait again.  
-I didn't know you played the piano, Weiss didn't tell me, in fact she didn't tell me almost anything about you.  
-No wonder, my sister and I don't have a good relationship before or now.  
—That's sad, the family is the one who supports you no matter what  
-Sometimes you only have yourself and that's all you need.  
\- But ... you still have your mother.  
-She has been in her room for a long time, it's as if she wasn't here.  
-Really, how long has it been like this?  
-More than two years.  
-Wow ... I'm sorry.  
Ruby was silent, she didn't know what to say to make Whitley feel better, but she had already experienced a similar situation with Weiss, she just needed to find something in common with him.  
—By the way, I wanted to tell you, your house is impressive and beautifully decorated, anyway. Who needs lively and warm colors?  
-Yeah right. - Said Whitley in a condescending tone, it seemed like it was going to be an eternal day with that prying huntress.   
—What caught my attention the most was this picture of you, you look happy. -Said Ruby, pointing to the image.  
-I play the piano since I was little, it is something that I am very good at, I must admit. - He said with presumption.  
-Really, could you play a piece for me?  
-Ah ... maybe on another occasion, it's almost time for dinner.  
—It's true, let's go to the dining room. I have things to ask you.  
\- Do you want to have dinner with me? You would not prefer to bring food to your room.  
-No, the goal of this mission is to protect you from any attack against you, I can't do that if I'm away from you all the time.  
-Okay, it's just that I get used to being here alone.  
-Don't worry, as I said, you won't realize I'm here, - Ruby said as she smiled and waved her hands, but in doing so accidentally knocked down a table with a porcelain vase.  
The sound of breaking porcelain echoed throughout the room. Ruby covered her mouth with her hands, while Whitley thought, "Of course I won't notice your presence."  
—I… I'm so sorry, I can fix it, and I just need glue.  
-Don't worry, I didn't like that vase anyway. - Join me in the dining room then.  
…   
Both were eating in awkward silence. Ruby decided that it was time to break the wall of ice between them, she had already planned to ask questions until he was encouraged.  
-Then why do you think your life is threatening you?  
-Well, surely when you accepted this mission they explained the details, but if you want to hear them from me, I'll tell you." When my father was arrested, I took over the company, and decided that it was time for major changes so I cut business ties with people of "questionable reputation", but they were not happy to lose their dust supplier, but in that moment they did nothing, until now.  
-The authorities are behind them, you shouldn't worry about that.  
-I am not. Besides, you are here, the great Savior of Remnant, but I must ask. Why does a renowned huntress like you accept this mission?  
-Well ... the battle with Salem was the hardest thing I've ever faced, I was injured and needed time to heal, the doctors said I was fine a week ago, so I wanted to join the rest of my team and face the new dangers in the world, but everyone said that I should take things easy and when they mentioned this mission I decided to accept.  
\- I see, you don't have to tell me more about that if you don't want to.  
\- I appreciate it, but I'm fine now, everything else is in the past. Now your turn, tell me what it feels like is the director of a company?  
\- It's not easy, at first everyone doubted my ability to free the company because of my young age. I had to prove that I was mature and responsible enough, but there are still those who don't believe in me.  
\- Believe me, I understand you, the same thing happened to me when I was named the team leader.  
Ruby and Whitley continued talking for an hour about how it was for them to mature faster than most teenagers. Then both retired to their respective rooms.  
The huntress was in her bed checking her mobile device, when she received a call from Weiss.  
-Hello, Weiss, how are you on the mission? Do you miss me?  
-Things are going well, but I didn't call you for that, tell me why you agreed to take care of my hateful brother.  
\- Yang told you about that, well I'm just "taking things easy" as they told me.  
\- I didn't mean that, listen carefully to me, be careful with Whitley, I know he may seem harmless but he's a skilled manipulator.  
\- He's your brother, you shouldn't say that, and he seems to want to fix all the things his father did wrong.  
—That's a facade, he must be planning something, I know.  
\- Well, I'll stay alert near him, another thing about your mom...  
-I have to go, bye. -She said sharply before hanging up.  
Ruby sighed, "What's wrong with this family?” She couldn't imagine ignoring the people she loved most, but apparently the Schnee had no problem with distancing themselves from each other, did they not love each other? Was that possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continue.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continue.


End file.
